The present disclosure generally relates to setting privacy levels based on social groups.
User interfaces for setting privacy levels can be complex. A user may have to set multiple different privacy level values, for example regarding sharing personal information such as name, address, phone numbers, and email addresses, sharing other profile information, and sharing photographs or videos with other users. Some interfaces permit an overall designation of a general level of privacy, for example ranging from “high” to “low.” However, the meanings of these general levels may not correspond to user expectations.